The Lost Fairy
by NightsShadow109
Summary: The dark gloom of one young child may be unbreakable even through the combined efforts of her new family. Perhaps she has just been through too much. We may never know.


A quite girl watches the rambunctious guild from afar. the black and silver symbol resting on her shoulder blade. She still didn't understand why the old man brought her here. She obviously didn't fit in with the other members. Yes she may be able to hold her own. Take down a group of bandits or a couple forest Vulcans. Maybe she went a little overboard with her sword play, impressed the wizard saint a little too much. He could of seen the dullness in her eyes, the lack of drive, or perhaps the dark cold depths forged from turmoil and violence. She may be young a mere eleven years old but acts far beyond her years. Yes maybe the old coot was trying to give her a family, a childhood. Hate to break it to ya your eleven years too late for that. The girl walks towards the shadows as the sun sets. Where does a magicless girl like me fit in to your so called family...

As it turns out the master of said guild although short he may be was watching her as well. He looks down shaking his head softly wondering what could of happened to make such a young child so dark and withdrawn. You see although successfully getting her to join her past is still a mystery to even him. He can only hope that his newest child one day opens up to the world. He turns to enter the guild only to start crying when he notices the state its in. The friendly brawls of the night have not only destroyed the front doors but what appears to be a couple walls as well. He slowly made his way up to his office thinking about all the bills that awaited him within.

...The girl made her way into Magnolia forest still able to make out the noise of the guild in the distance. They would party on into the night just like they had the night before and before that. The party that had started three days ago in order to welcome her showed no signs of stopping. During the first night, the only night she stayed she quickly found that the flame brain of a dragon slayer and that stupid stripper were nearly unbearable to be around, always fighting always yelling. Not only that but the pink haired idiot had the nerve to continuously challenge her to a fight. Then there was the brunette drunk at the bar always drinking from that barrel, she kept trying to get her drunk. Drunk! Didn't she understands the she was only eleven? Then there is the bar maid Mira was her name she is well... Nice... Creepily so. The rest seem to be all perverted old men as well... There are two however that seems ok, they do have their quirks there is no doubt about that. The one red haired girl it started will an e hmm... Oh well, seems to have an unhealthy obsession with strawberry cake. The other blue haired girl Levy never looks up from her book. They do however seem to be the sanest of the bunch.

The girl stopped in front of a large tree adjusted her bag and began climbing. Perhaps this will be a nice place to stay for a bit but I doubt it, it will just end up like all the rest. She leans back resting on a branch. The last thing she can remember thinking before drifting of is I wonder if there is even somewhere for a girl like me in this world...

* * *

 _Im trying my hand at a fan fiction let me know how I'm doing both good and bad it all helps._

 _Second beyond this chapter which is just supposed to be a simple introduction the length will increase to 1000-2000 words of story per chapter (did you know the word counter counts these blurbs as well?) and I am going for a weekly release._

 _As you have probably found out by now this is a original character insert story. Im not going to give anything away here but it isn't from her point of view. in fact the way I have it planned is for you to see it through the eyes of team Natsu more specifically Lucy, Natsu and eventually Wendy. The story will be written in entirely 3rd person though. However you will only know what these characters know._

 _Hope you enjoyed this short intro chapter, feel free to ask questions I will try to respond to as many as I can without giving anything important away_


End file.
